Examples of the prior art are shown in the following:
U.S. Publication Number 20020180256 teaches an apparatus and method for attaching a wheel to an axle. The apparatus comprises a wheel with a hub for insertion into an indentation in the end of the axle and a non-cylindrically-symmetrical stud attached to the axle that is concentric with the axis of rotation of the wheel and axle, attaching the wheel to the axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,448 teaches an assembly for allowing quick removal of a wheel from a vehicle is provided. The original wheel axle is replaced with an elongated axle which is adapted to extend through a block clamped to the vehicle frame. The block includes a spring-biased plunger which interfits with an annular groove at the end of the axle to lock the wheel and axle in place. The plunger is withdrawn from the groove to release the axle and allow one to readily remove the wheel. Alternately, an indented shaft fits within the groove to lock the axle. Upon rotation of the shaft to align the indentation over the groove, the axle may be released and withdrawn from the block.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,022 teaches a device and method for converting a golf bag to a golf cart. The device has a hardside rectangular shaped main portion. The bottom is canted with a plate having a connector for a removable axle. The axle is locked but can be attached or removed as desired. The top has tubing for receiving the clubs, accessories, and the axle when detached from the connector. Wheels can be joined to the axle or else stored in internal storage compartments within the device. A cover having zippered access to the clubs extends above the device. When opened, the cover falls to the side, out of the way.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,735 teaches an apparatus for carrying a load behind a bicycle. The apparatus includes a carriage adapted to carry a load, and at least one wheel rotatably connected to the carriage. A hitch assembly is coupled to the carriage and includes at least one latch mechanism removably connectable to a bicycle to couple the carriage to the bicycle. The latch mechanism is adapted to removably connect to a skewer assembly receivable in the hub of a rear wheel of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,065 teaches a collapsible cargo carrier which comprises rigid framework for supporting cargo and an axle and wheel assembly for moving the cargo over a surface. A generally rectangular framework supports the cargo and is coupled with the axle by triangular supports which are releasably hinged to the cargo carrying framework. By removing two locking pins, the axle is released from the framework and the triangular supports can be collapsed against the cargo carrying portion of the framework. Mounting brackets are provided for storing the axle and wheel assembly on the side of the framework when the other components have been collapsed. Accessories are provided for accommodating larger loads and for facilitating movement of loads by providing elongated handles on the carrier.
The present invention relates to the field of manufacturing, and more specifically to an assembly which is attached to the driving mechanism of the vehicle being towed or moved.
Prior inventions are cumbersome to ship and limited to a fixed axle length. In the use of light-duty or portable vehicles, such as bicycles, trailer bikes, wagons, and the like, it is common to transport the vehicle within a car. However, given the energy shortage and price increase of gas, as well as downscaling of personal automobiles, it is very difficult to position the aforementioned portable vehicles within the trunk of a small car or the back seat thereof.
Having the ability to easily dismember the velocipede to fit into a smaller space greatly facilitates handling, movement and/or storage. Drivetrain components require less disassembly or specialized tools because of the unique way the extendible length axle and axle housing are structured. The axle housing can be taken apart by removing the pins or similar fixing mechanism, from the axle housing to free the axle. Since the axle has an adjustable length, when the pins are removed, it can decrease in size allowing for easier shipping. To reassemble, the axle easily slides back into the axle housing and the pins are reinserted. The wheels can be removable on either side of the axle, and the handlebars, seat and pedals are removed by unscrewing removable clamps. There are only five parts altogether, as illustrated in FIG. 3.
Shipping charges are reduced because the parts can be disassembled to fit a smaller shipping container. The time to ship the item to consumers is expedited because a standard UPS truck can be used as opposed to a freight truck.
In other embodiments, the extendable length axle also allows width between back wheels to be expanded in order to accommodate heavier or wider load and also provide more stability by evenly distributing weight between the back wheels for better traction and a lower center of gravity.
Often there is one drive wheel controlling the movement of the velocipede, but with the axle housing having the ability to attach directly through the axle, this allows both wheels to engage in the driving process—like having rear wheel drive in a car. Therefore, the braking can be directly applied to the axle housing from the pedals as opposed to directly on the wheels from a cable running from the handlebars.
One preferred embodiment of this invention is illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail herein below. Also included in the illustrated drawings is a perspective view of an alternate embodiment of the invention. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings